The goal of this project is to develop an Ultra High Resolution Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Imager (in-vivo NMR microscope) capable of a resolution of at least 10 microns. The idea is to design an imaging console and a probe system which can be interfaced to any magnet without modification of the existing hardware. This includes magnets used in clinical MRI systems as well as in vertical high resolution small bore NMR spectrometers. Each system will include its own gradient coils, radio frequency coil, electronics, computer and imaging display device. Interface to an existing system will be done in less than fifteen minutes and will not require any particular skill. The low cost of the instrument will make it attractive to any laboratory or clinical department interested in in-vivo applications of high resolution NMR imaging.